Girl next door
by Bluebird0414
Summary: When a mysterious blonde moves in across the hall from Natsu and his crazy roommates how will Natsu react to finding she has a boyfriend, and hes not friendly. This is a Nalu fanfic I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Girl across the hall

For Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and jallel they never had much but each other. Well to be honst they never really liked each other that much. They all met 3 years ago when the landlord put them all in the same apartment by accident. At first they all hated the idea until they realized they couldn't afford to live by themselves money wise. At school they are labeled as freaks, perverts, misfits and just plain old creepy.

The air was cold on Natsu's feet, he had to share a room with Gray and he always turned the air con down to practically freezing. Natsu was raised out in the hot countryside where the sun was hot and dry all the time. Unlike Gray , he was raised in the mountains by Ur his foster mum and her daughter Ultear. He moved away from home 3 years ago when Ur died. That was 4 years after Ultear ran away for home to this very day Gray still doesn't know why Ultear ran away or if shes alright. Natsu had already given up on sleeping in, it was Saturday so there was no need to wake up early for school. He reached for his phone and saw that the time was 10:47. He walked out of the freezing room and into the large-ish kitchen. Natsu heard footsteps and murmuring out side the door, so he did what anyone would do and look through the peep hole. To his amazement he saw a young girl most likely his age leaning on the closed door across from his apartment. She had long blonde hair that reached her hips **(im not sure how long Lucys hair is in the new chapters so)**. Her eyes where the most beautiful golden brown colour he had ever seen, she was wearing a pale pink sundress that reached just above her knees and white sandles.

Natsu was staring at her for what felt like days but in reality only a few seconds. He heard a loud creek underneath his feet and the blond looked up from her phone for a split second Natsu felt as if the door seperating them had dissapeared and he got the feeling she was staring right back at him. But the feeling ended as quickly as it started when he heard the voice of another woman.

"Alright Miss Heartfelia the apartment is all yours and ready to move into whenever your ready" Natsu quickly identified the other woman as the landlord, Mrs Spetto.

"Thankyou so much Mrs Spetto I'll be bring most of my things over tomorrow." The landlord and blonde said their goodbyes and the blonde headed for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: Elevator talk

**Hey guys sorry updating has taken so long im trying to have fewer chapters but longer instead of lots of little ones. Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy only had two boxes left to take up to her new apartment so she took them both up in one go. As she was walking through the lobby she saw the elevator at the end of the hall starting to close. Lucy starts to run for the elevator untill the doors stop moving and open up again. She looked over the side of the boxes to see a young man with messy pink hair standing in the elevator with his hand between the door.

" Oh thank you, most people would've just let me walk the stairs" Lucy said shyly too the stranger.

" No problem i always hated taking the stairs especially when i first moved in, the elevator was closed for renovations"

Natsu looked over to the girl and quickly identified her as the blonde from across the hall from the other day. " Im Natsu by the way, Natsu Dragneel." He gave a bright smile.

" Im Lucy Heartfelia its nice to meet you"

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a short hallway the two walked down in silence until they reached their apartments. Natsu was the first to break the silence. "You dont happened to be enrolled in Fairy Tail high do you?" Lucy questioned.

"I am actaually so you must be the new girl everyone's buzzing about"

" So words already gotten out huh."

" Dont worry you'll be fine as long as you stay on Erzas good side. Well ill let you unpack, see ya Luigi." And with that Natsu left into his apartment leaving Lucy all alone.

" Its Lucy" She whispered to herself. Lucy went back inside her apartment and started to stack the books on their shelf. Lucy decided to start making dinner only to remember she hadn't bought food yet. Lucy grabbed her jacket and left into the long hallway. As she was walking Lucy looked up to see the elevator doors starting to open to reveal a familiar boy.

" Loke?" She whispered to herself in disbelief.

" Did you miss me beautiful?" The boy in the elevator had orange spiky hair and glasses.

" Loke oh my gosh what are you doing here? How have you been? Are you going to Fairy Tail?" Lucy was bombarding Loke with questions.

" Hey hey slow down, Lucy i have plenty of time why dont we go out for dinner? I know a great sushi place come on my treat" Loke looked at Lucy with hopeful eyes.

" Id like that it'll give us time to catch up."

Over dinner the two teenagers talked for a long time. About the fact that they dated until two years ago and broke up when Loke's foster sister, Karen died and he moved to Magnolia. Loke left out the fact that he went to Fairy Tail until last year when he got expelled.

 **XX**

As the two walked down the tong hall that was Lucy's apartment they finally reached her door.

" Hey Lucy"

" Yeah Loke?"

" Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

" What" Lucy was confussed about this considering the fact that he was the one that dumped her.

" Lucy Heartfelia it would be my greatest honour if you would be my girlfriend...again."

" Well Loke it would be an honour to be your girlfriend for the second time" Lucy gave Loke a small smile before opening the door to her apartment and whispered a quiet responce in his ear " good night Loke"

Lucy closed her door and started to get ready for bed. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and hair and want into bed. She wasnt as happy as the first time Loke asked her to be his girlfriend, the first time she was jumping off the walls for an hour straight.

Lucy closed the door and Loke started to walk back to the elevator but stopped when he noticed the door opposite Lucy's creek open he turned around to see a familiar face.

" Hello Natsu how have you been?" Loke said with the biggest amount of scarcasm he put into one sentence.

" What are you doing with Lucy" Natsu questioned.

" I can do whatever i like with _my girlfriend_ " Natsu was furious and he had a good reason.

" You stay the hell away from her or Ill-"

" you'll what Natsu you'll protect her like how you did such a good protecting-"

" You shut up you dont know a thing about what happened that night, just stay the hell away from her and dont come back here." Natsu said grinding his teeth together. The two walked in the opposite directions. Loke to the elevator and Natsu back to his apartment.

" Ill do whatever i want" Loke whispered to himself as he walked into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3: School tour

It was Lucys first day of school at Fairy Tail high. She couldn't decide wether she was nervous or excited she had woken up bright and early to take the morning slowly. She took a shower, long enough to wash her hair but not too long. She got out of the shower and started to get dressed. She put on her white blouse, dark blue skirt and put on a dark blue blazer.

She was walking out of her new apartment she noticed the door across the hall suddenly creek open to reveal to boys yelling at each other. They both had black hair but one of the boys had a spiky mane while the other boys hair was almost a dark blue. They seemed to be arguing about who would win in a fight.

It took her a minute but she realised that they were wearing Fairy Tails uniform. _Well of cource they are going to Fairy Tail they just came out of Natsu's apartment. I guess they are his roomates._ Lucy thought.

It took a second for Gray and Gajeel to notice that there was a blonde girl standing across across the hall staring at them. In unison they turned their heads to look at her. Her eyes widened and she started to walk towards the elevator. Gajeel nudged Gray in the gut to get his attention.

" Hey that must be the bunny girl Natsu mentioned last night" Gray looked at Gajeel judging his new nickname for her.

"Hey you dont happen to be that new girl everyone is talking about do you?" Gray spoke across the hall to the mysterious blonde.

The girl turned around to look at the boys she gave a slight smile and answered " yeah im Lucy i guess word does get around fast huh?" She asked rhetorically.

" I guess so im Gray and thats Gajeel dont let him scare you though, his bark is worse then his bite." Gray said with a chuckle.

" Is there a problem ice princess!?" Gajeel yelled at Gray.

Gray just shrugged him off not giving him the reaction Natsu would've given.

The group walked to the elevator in silence making small talk here and there. Once they reached the school Lucy was amazed to see how big the school really was.

" Hey Lucy just go inside there and take a left walk to the end of the hall, go up the stairs and go into the first classroom you see." Gray gave the directions to the admistrations office they exchanged goodbyes and walked in different directions as soon as they got into the building.

Lucy walked to the end of the hall just as instructed and went up the stairs. Outside the first classroom stood a tall red-headed girl. She was very beautiful but looked very mad for some reason. The girl looked up to make eye-contact with Lucy and shot a look that could kill at her. Lucy suddenly felt very intimidated and uncountable.

" Are you Lucy Heartfelia?" The red-head questioned.

" Y-yes I am."

" It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Erza Scarlet the student council president it my job today to show you around the campus and answer any of your questions." Erza said with a complete straight face.

"O-ok"

Erza showed Lucy the art buildings first then the technology rooms, math, english and on and on. The tour finally ended on the oval where a bunch of boy were playing football. The school was huge and Lucy already knew she was going to get lost very easily.

" Now miss Heartfelia do you have any questions?" Erza asked calmly.

" Oh please call me Lucy!" Lucy always hated it when people adderest her formally.

"Very well Lucy, do not hesitate to ask anyone about anything, I hope you find everyone welcomes you with much kindness"

"Um I will, thanks a lot for the tour Erza" With those words Erza left saying she had to attend a student council meeting for recess. Lucy already felt lonely, she had no one to talk to and had no idea where she was so she tried to recall what Erza said about the campus.

 **xxFlash back from 20 minutes agoxx**

"Although the campus is very big it is ordered and easy to remember, the arts department are located facing the South, the sport education buildings are on the East, technology rooms are facing the West, the academic buildings are facing North and finally the library, office, staff room and all of that are in the centre of it all."

 **xxEnd flash backxx**

Lucy knew she was on the Eastern quarter, due to the fact that a sport field surrounded her so she made the decision to head straight for the centre of the school where she knew the library would be.

Erza provided a very good tour for Lucy, however she had forgotten to show her one of the most important things, the library. Lucy quickly found herself lost, although she thought it would be straightforward enough- just keep walking straight she kept telling herself. I mean how hard could it be to find something as big as a library. It had proven to be very hard.

She wasn't the one to ask for directions her farther always told her, 'if you can't do something yourself why do it at all', it wasn't the best advice a farther could give a daughter but he said it so much it was basically burnt into her brain.

After the longest 20 minutes of Lucy's life she finally entered to find of one of the biggest library's she had ever seen, she was in such awe that the blonde didn't even notice the bell ring, once she did notice it (took her long enough) she checked her time table that was inside her bag, by the looks of it she had English first in the Northern quarter.

Not knowing which way to go she exited the nearest door to her only to find herself in another part of the library. At that moment Lucy knew it was going to be a while before she got out of here.

 **A/N**

 **Ok im really really sorry! It's been a while since i've updated but i'm not gonna lie, i forgot i was writing a fanfic! Writing is still pretty new to me mainly because i'm normally reading.**

 **Just so you know half of the font is not the same as the other half (just in case you thought you were going insane) it because i was writing on a different app then transferred it over... so until next time (which i hope is soon) Good bye readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: English, its fun Right?

Natsu and Jellal walked out of their second class of the day heading towards the oval for recess. The game had started and immedientally Natsu noticed the familiar face of his new neighbour, she looked extremely out of place always looking at the ground and having absolutely no confidence what so ever. Beside the blonde he saw the student council president, Erza Scarlet. So many people feared her, not only from Fairy Tail, and she quickly became know as Titania, Queen of the fairies. But Natsu was quickly brought back to reality when he was hit in the head by a flying hand ball.

A loud "Sorry!" erupted on the oval. Natsu turned to to see a short girl with white hair and sapphire eyes run straight towards him. "OMG Natsu! I'm so so sorry! Are you ok!?" The girl was no other than his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss.

"Oh yeah i'm fine" Over the past few years rumours had spread around that Lisanna had a crush on Natsu, but he only ever thought of her as a friend. They were really close in preschool and primary school, but they started drifting apart by the time they reached middle school, mainly because of what happened. They still said 'hi' in the halls but Natsu dating her wouldn't work out too well, if that happened and they broke up…. He would have to deal with an angry Mirajane, just the thought made him scared.

"Hellooo, Earth to Natsu" With out even realising it Lisanna had disapeared and Natsu was stuck in fairy land.

"Hmm what" Natsu moved his head to see Jellal with a strange look on his face.

"Back from Natsu Land so soon huh?" Jellal asked as if it was a legitimate question, but Natsu knew better. Jellal was the type of person who rarely showed emotion and could ask the most ridiculous and sarcastic questions as if he actually wanted the answer.

"Oh whatever" And with that the two returned to the game of football.

 **XX**

After traveling to the office to ask for directions Lucy knew roughly where she was going, she walked out onto a long hallway, making her way towards her first period, english. To say the least Lucy loved english it helped her through the darkest of times, especially when her mum died. Lucy made her way to what she believed was the english building and, to her surprise it actaually was! Now she had to find room E15 and, once again she found it easily, she opened the door to find two boys in the back fighting, physically. A short girl in the front with her face buried in a book, and what she believed was a blue haired girl sitting behind a book shelf, oh and also all the other characters that arnt worth mentioning. She was about to take a step into her first for the day when a sharp pain shot down her back, with the feeling like someone was sitting on her- wait someone was sitting on her!

Lucy tried to turn around to see what was atop her but felt as though she was paralysed. Slowly the weight on her back was lifted, everything happened so fast she doesnt even remember standing. The next thing she knew a tall man was standing infrount of her.

"Oh no im so sorry! Are you okay!? You aint hurt are you!? Oh god this is all my fault! Im so so sorry!'' The male rambled on.

"Dont worry im fine i shouldnt have stood in the entrance." Lucy said giving a genuine smile. She finally took in the details of the males face, he had blonde hair and was quite tall, he seemed to be fit, and had a nice earring on his left ear with a scar over his right eyebrow.

"You must be the new girl everyone is talking about, im Sting Eucliffe its nice to meet you." Sting gave a well rehursed smile that was convincing, but Lucy could see through his act like glass, but for once she decided to play along. She would rather have fake friends then no friends at all.

"Im Lucy Heartfelia, its nice to meet you."Lucy said giving an equally convincing smile. it was something about Sting that got Lucy thinking, where had she seen him before. She pushed aside the thought when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Okay everyone class has started sit down before I start giving out detentions." Lucy was about to move to an empty seat when a voice caught her attition.

"Hey kid" the voice called out. Lucy spun around to see the teacher sitting at his desk doing god knows what with some papers. Seeing noone else who could have called out for her Lucy walked up to the teacher.

"Umm yes..." Lucy was in no way confident the teacher was extremely intimidating with dark orange hair, almost brown with light blue eyes.

"You must be the new student miss ahh... Lucy Heartfelia" He said double checking his paper. "Im professer Gildarts Clive but everyone just calls me prof Clive or whatever you feel comfortable with, we are pretty casual around here. You wont have to introduce yourself to the class im pretty sure everyone knows we got a new student, aside the point you can sit by the window next the that blue haired girl."

"Okay thankyou" Lucy spoke and walked to the back of the class. Lucy set her bag down next to a petite blue haired girl.

"Hi there im Levy McGarden. Its nice to meet you."Levy said with a bright smile on her small face.

"Hi im Lu-"

"Lucy Heartfelia, I know. Not to sound creepy or anything but the whole school knows we got a new student. Its only a small school so everyone knows evryones business."

"Oh... Thats cool." To say the least Lucy was nervous, she had never been to a school other than her previous school with taught years kindergarten to 12. ( **Quick a/n im australian and im not sure how school systems are to all you readers who arnt australian. So just so you know kindergarten is the year before first grade. Its the firstyear of school you do in australia then goes year one, two and so on until year 12. If you dont get it dont worry im probably not even going to mention it again, ok im done now)**

The bell for the end of the first class rung loud in Lucys ears, slowly she stood up to see the small blonde girl staring at her.

"So what do you have next?' Levy asked genuinely curious.

Lucy looked donw at her time table."Umm science I think."

Levy turned down to look at the small piece of paper. "Oh, youre in Natsu's class for science, have fun with that." Levy said laughing to herself.

Lucy had a confussed look on her face, not knowing what to expect. She made her way down the hall in the directions Levy had told her. Opening the door to her science classroom she looked up to see the class standing around one of the benches looking at a fire. WAIT FIRE! Lucy ran to the fire to finally see the full picture. It was Natsu sitting on the bench. Natsu twirling a flaming stick between his fingers like a pen. Lucy stood watching in awe. What did she walk into.


End file.
